


I've Tasted Blood (and it is sweet)

by LadySlytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Good Alpha Derek Hale, Hale Pack 2.0, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Uncle/Nephew Incest, brief infidelity, but it's resolved quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: When Stiles entered into a relationship with Peter Hale - and no one freaked out - he figured that was about the best he could hope for. So when he accidentally reveals to the pack that he's not seeingjustPeter, he's pretty sure the shit is about to hit the fan in a really big way.Sometimes, life surprises you.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 52
Kudos: 788





	I've Tasted Blood (and it is sweet)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletWolf213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWolf213/gifts).



> So, I wrote this for ScarletWolf213, because she mentioned wanting to see Stiles accidentally cluing the pack in to the fact that he's dating both Peter _and_ Derek. And as anyone who knows me ((or my work)) can attest, I kind of have a thing for writing what people ask for.
> 
> I spit this out in one quick burst and didn't even bother with a quick re-read - nor did anyone else get eyes on it - before deciding to post, so any errors/typos are entirely my own. It's AU post-S2, with Erica and Boyd and Jackson all still around and Cora showing up, and I bumped everyone up by a grade-level from canon, just because. While not explicitly stated, Stiles is above the age of 18 - and thus a fully consenting adult - before anything happens with Peter and/or Derek. Not that I'm overly particular about that, but I know some readers are so I thought it bore mentioning.
> 
> I hope ya'll like this weird little whatever-the-hell-this-is. Comments are - as ever - love, so please leave me some down below. All negativity in the comments will be promptly deleted as I have no time for such nonsense. Heed the tags. ❤️
> 
> ~ Sly

Stiles wasn’t sure he could have explained how it had all started, even if he tried.

In the wake of Jackson’s kanima-to-hybrid resurrection, Lydia was revealed to be a banshee and Derek brought his many recalcitrant betas to heel. Stiles had spent the summer helping him and, somewhere along the way, Cora Hale had reappeared. A little bloody and battered, perhaps, but overall in good health. And with his little sister returned to him and a now-stable pack, Derek had seemed to settle into himself. He and Peter had rebuilt the Hale house, making changes to account for the new pack it would house.

When Stiles and the others graduated from high school at the end of that following school year, they’d thrown a massive party to celebrate. It was at that party that the first step towards Stiles’ current predicament had been taken.

Feeling a little drunk - and a lot reckless - Stiles had convinced everyone to play a rousing game of _Seven Minutes in Heaven,_ citing that the extra privacy and extended time-frame made it more suitable to their age group then plain old _Spin-the-Bottle._ Which would be how Stiles had found himself in the hall closet with Peter Hale of all people. And Stiles would have been lying if he’d said it wasn’t the best seven minutes of his damn life. Peter could _kiss._ Among other things.

And it wasn’t that Stiles was embarrassed about falling into bed with Peter. The older man was gorgeous, and intelligent, and wealthy. He was snarky and arrogant, but he was also generous and protective. He challenged Stiles, pushing the younger man to be more; to be _better._ And Stiles genuinely liked Peter, in addition to being attracted to him. So he didn’t really trouble himself with trying to hide it as things between them developed into something... _more._

Stiles loved Peter, and he knew Peter loved him. The pack knew about them. Stiles’ father knew about them. Stiles’ friends from college knew about his older boyfriend, because Peter had been known to surprise Stiles on campus every now and then. And maybe there had been a few rough moments, when they’d initially told people, but it had all smoothed itself out in the end. And really, what relationship _didn’t_ have a few bumps along the way?

The thing with Peter might have been unconventional - it might have raised a few eyebrows - but it was _nothing_ compared to the secret Stiles had been keeping. The one he had been guarding for months, terrified of what might happen if anyone found out.

 _Months._ Three months, if Stiles was being exact. Three months ago, things had changed in the most unexpected of ways. Another step in the overall process had been taken. Another party - celebrating the successful completion of the majority of the pack’s freshman year of college - and another bout of Stiles being too drunk to think properly.

Feeling fuzzy-headed and sleepy, Stiles had slipped away from the party and into an upstairs room. He’d thought he’d wandered into _Peter’s_ room - was confident of it, in fact, given how many times he’d navigated the house in the dark - and he’d fully expected to find the room empty. Instead, he’d found himself face-to-face with Derek, who’d been drinking some concoction Peter had whipped up that got werewolves drunk.

“You smell amazing.” Derek had rumbled at him, eyes burning red as he backed Stiles up against a wall, caging Stiles in with his arms. “Jesus, Stiles, you always smell so fucking _good.”_

And when Derek had kissed him, Stiles had kissed back. For a brief, dizzying moment, Stiles had lost himself in that kiss. He’d forgotten everything but the way Derek’s hard body felt against him and the all-consuming way Derek kissed. Then, the door beside them had swung open, revealing Peter. Peter, who Stiles _loved._ Peter, who was Derek’s uncle. Peter, who Stiles was - in that moment - terrified he would wind up losing.

Stiles had stood there - frozen in fear and shock - and said nothing. He’d watched with wide eyes as Peter stepped fully into the room and quietly shut the door. He’d shivered as Derek’s mouth pressed against his throat, directly above the spot where his pulse was fluttering madly. Peter had watched them for a long moment, eyes glowing blue, and the only thing breaking the deafening silence was the soft sound of Derek’s mouth as he sucked a hickey onto Stiles’ neck.

“I-” Stiles started, but his voice broke on a ragged moan when Derek’s hips surged forward, grinding against Stiles in a lewd display. And maybe that was for the best, because Stiles didn’t have a clue what he’d been about to say, anyway; there was no way to make this right.

It was Derek who spoke then, hips still moving against Stiles’ own as he panted against the damp skin of Stiles’ throat. “He smells like you, Peter. He _always_ smells like you and it’s _maddening.”_

“Tsk, tsk.” Peter clucked his tongue chidingly, teeth gleaming in the soft glow of moonlight filtering in from the windows. “Don’t go blaming me for your poor control, nephew. You’ve resisted for a year now, after all. Let’s not pretend we weren’t both waiting for the moment you’d finally snap. It took longer than I expected it to, honestly.”

And then suddenly Peter was right beside them and Derek turned his head. More than that, he was tipping it in blatant invitation; offering his mouth to Peter. And Peter _took._ Caught Derek’s lips in a kiss that Stiles knew right away wasn’t their first. It was too familiar for that; there was too much surety in the way they met and moved together.

Stiles had whimpered, still pinned to the wall by Derek’s body, and the two older men had broken their kiss to turn their gazes on him, one red and one blue but both _scorching._

Peter had kissed him, and then Derek had, and somewhere along the way Stiles lost track of whose mouth was where and whose hands were doing what. By the time the three of them collapsed - sticky and a bit sore, at least in Stiles’ case, but utterly sated - into a tangled heap on the bed, Stiles honestly couldn't have said which of the two had fucked him. Actually, Stiles thought maybe they each had, but it had all sort of blurred together in a way that meant he wasn’t really _sure._ He just knew they’d all enjoyed themselves quite a bit, and that he desperately hoped they’d get to do it again.

Much to Stiles’ relief, the morning brought with it no awkwardness. Instead, it brought _answers,_ which Stiles was grateful for. Apparently, Derek and Peter had always had an on-and-off sort of thing, ever since Derek was a teenager. When Peter had started seeing Stiles, Derek had gracefully retreated, with no hard feelings. Except Derek had _also_ been attracted to Stiles, and the combination of _Stiles-and-Peter_ had been wearing on Derek’s self-control for the last year. Stiles had to admit, that was kind of flattering.

“So, what happens now?” Stiles had asked, looking between Derek and Peter a bit anxiously. “I mean, how’s this going to work?”

“It works however we want it to.” Peter said, tugging a still-naked Stiles onto his lap.

Derek rumbled agreeably, pressing in closer until he was wound around both Stiles and Peter. “Exactly. It doesn’t have to be all three of us all the time. We can pair off if we feel like it, in any combination. As long as everyone is honest, it should be fine.”

And really, it had been as simple as that.

Stiles wasn’t even worried about going back to campus at the end of the summer, because he knew that both Derek and Peter would visit him. Together, or separately, it didn’t matter. And he wasn’t bothered at all by the fact that they would have time together _without_ Stiles in a much larger quantity than they had over the last three months, while Stiles was home on break. He wasn’t worried because he knew that both Peter and Derek loved him as much as he loved them...and he knew they loved each other.

If Peter and Derek slipped off for some alone time together, it never bothered Stiles. Just like he knew he could disappear with one or the other of them and no one would get jealous or upset. And yes, Stiles would admit that he liked it best when it was all three of them, but sometimes he needed _just_ Peter or _just_ Derek, and sometimes his wolves needed each other.

To Stiles, it all made perfect sense. But he was aware that not everyone would understand. Derek and Peter knew it, too. And so there was some sort of unspoken agreement between the three of them that kept them silent on the whole thing. No one mentioned it to the rest of the pack. Derek never touched either Peter or Stiles in front of the pack, either. Not in any way other than the casual, pack-related scenting and bonding, anyway. And yes, sometimes Stiles wished he could snuggle in between the two of them during pack movie nights and get-togethers, but he had no desire to risk the fallout that revelation might cause.

All of which led - a little indirectly - to the _current predicament,_ as it were.

Summer was almost over and Stiles had been up for almost two days straight, researching an issue they’d been having with some tree-dwelling sprites in the Preserve. All of that research had culminated in a bit of a fight with the beasties, and Stiles was relieved to say that none of the pack had been hurt beyond a few scratches and - in Erica’s case - a broken arm that had healed before they’d made it back to the house. So Stiles was relieved, and exhausted, and just...not thinking clearly.

Peter sank down onto one of the long couches in the living room and Stiles promptly joined him, scooching in until he was halfway on Peter’s lap, all snugged in close. Except that wasn’t enough for Stiles’ sleep-deprived brain and he whined a little pathetically. Eyes closed - he was _tired,_ dammit - he made a greedy _gimme-gimme_ motion with one hand and whined again, rather expectantly.

When nothing happened, Stiles pleaded softly. “Der, come _on._ I need _both_ my wolves.”

He was pleased when the heat and strength of Derek slotted in against his back a moment later, Derek’s strong hands shifting him until he was seated across the laps of _both_ men. Stiles sighed happily, tipping his head back enough for Derek to press a soft kiss to his mouth, quiet reassurance and love conveyed through simple touch. He offered his mouth to Peter next and received the same sort of kiss, then blearily opened one eye to watch as Derek and Peter kissed.

With the private ritual now completed to Stiles’ satisfaction, he closed his eyes again and snuggled in, knowing he’d be asleep shortly.

And it was only then, in that moment, that Stiles remembered the presence of the rest of the pack.

Sitting upright so quickly he almost fell off the couch - would have, most likely, if not for Peter and Derek steadying him - Stiles blinked wide, fawn eyes at their packmates. They were, of course, staring back. For several long minutes, no one said anything. Stiles wasn’t even sure anyone was _breathing,_ other than himself, and he was a little worried he was breathing _too fast._

It was Cora who finally broke the silence. “I _knew_ you and Derek were involved!” Much to Stiles’ surprise, the words were directed at _Peter._ “I don’t think I really understood what it meant, before, but whenever I thought back on it, I was _sure_ there was something between you two.” She flicked her eyes to her brother, asking. “Did Mom know? Did _Laura?”_

“Laura did.” Derek admitted, cheeks a little pink. “I had a fit about leaving Peter here, after the fire. I don’t know if she knew before then, but she knew after. Mom...I don’t know.”

“Talia was aware.” Peter offered softly. “She wanted you to come to her in your own time, but she’d already spoken to me about it. We had her support. She loved us both, Derek. She only wanted us to be happy. You know we wolves are not as bothered about familial bonds versus intimate bonds as humans are, and Talia was no different.”

Stiles pondered that, just a bit, before Lydia broke in. “So you’re saying it’s normal? For werewolves, I mean.”

“I’m saying it’s not uncommon.” Peter agreed easily. “With siblings less-so, and with parent-child even less than that, but otherwise...it’s nothing anyone even really thinks much about. Cousins being together, or someone with their aunt or uncle, doesn’t so much as raise an eyebrow. There might be a few mutterings if it’s siblings, or a parent-child combination, but beyond that...” Peter shrugged. “Among wolves, it’s just something that happens sometimes.”

“If it’s so common and accepted, why didn’t you tell everyone?” Erica demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at Stiles, specifically. “Because there was too much familiarity in what we just saw for this to be something _new.”_

Derek sighed, ruffling Stiles’ hair slightly with it, then said. “With the exception of Cora, you’re all bitten wolves...or not wolves at all. Peter and I weren’t sure how well you would take it, or if you could possibly understand. Given that, we thought it might be better to wait before telling everyone.”

As everyone started talking at once - some protesting the deception, some pleading for a change of subject, and a couple of voices tinged with real anger at the whole thing - Stiles had had _enough._ “For fuck’s sake...” He muttered.

Then, raising his voice to a shout, he added. _“Shut up!”_ When everyone fell silent, Stiles glared and said coldly. “It’s no one’s business.” A couple of mouths opened, but Stiles cut them off. _“No._ It’s _not_ your business. It’s not _pack_ business, either. It’s our personal business. _Ours,_ as in, mine and Derek’s and Peter’s. No one else’s. It’s got nothing to do with any of you, and I’m not planning on taking a vote on the issue any time soon. If you don’t like it, that’s _your_ problem, not ours. I haven’t slept in two days and I am absolutely _done_ talking about this.”

When the rest of the pack had either smiled in approval or looked away in chagrin, Stiles slumped back against Derek and Peter and said wearily. “I’m tired. I want to go to bed. Can one of you carry me, please, because I don’t think I could even _crawl_ up the stairs at this point.”

“I’ll take him up.” Peter said, scooping Stiles into his arms properly.

He stood, as did Derek, and Stiles watched them kiss lightly over his head. Then Derek leaned down and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ mouth, and then another to his hair, murmuring. “I’ll join you two in a few minutes. Get some sleep, baby.”

“M’kay.” Stiles agreed, snuggling into Peter’s chest as he added. “Don’t take too long.”

As Peter carried him out of the room, Stiles knew Derek was staying behind to speak to the rest of the pack as their alpha. And that was fine, because Stiles had absolute faith in Derek’s ability to control the situation. In fact, he was so utterly unconcerned that by the time Peter laid him on their shared bed and stripped them both down to bare skin, Stiles was already asleep.

~*~*~*~

When Derek finally slid into their bed as well, Peter asked softly. “How did it go?”

“They handled it well.” Derek said, and Peter could tell he was proud of them for that. “Cora helped smooth things over. When I left them, she was telling everyone stories from when we were growing up, to help them better understand some things that are different for born wolves.”

“It will be okay.” Peter promised, the words coming easily - _truthfully_ \- to his lips. “You’ve built a good pack, Derek. They’re loyal to you. They’ll learn to accept this, for your sake if for nothing else.”

Derek sighed, but Peter could see the smile curving his lips. “Go to sleep, Peter.” Derek said at last, reaching across Stiles’ body to rest one hand lightly on Peter’s waist.

Peter caught Derek’s hand with his own and raised it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his nephew’s palm before murmuring. “I love you, Derek. I love both of you.”

“We love you, too.” Derek whispered back, having no qualms about speaking for Stiles as well; not when it came to _this,_ anyway.

~*~*~*~

When Cora peeked her head in later, on the way to her own bed, she noted that all three men were twined together...and that each of them was smiling. As she quietly shut the door and continued up the hallway, Cora silently promised Derek that she would do whatever it took to help the rest of the pack understand this. Anything that made her brother smile like that was a good thing.

  
_  
**~ The End ~**  
_


End file.
